The Troll War
by The Artemis Foundation
Summary: Artemis, Angel and Nessi are sick of the trolls on the PJO archive. They all want to get rid of all the trolls, but they don't know how. When Artemis loses her temper at a certain troll, chaos breaks loose. The Troll War has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, and I hope you like the idea. If you like the idea, and wish to be featured in it, please PM me. It is first-come-first-served, so I apologise to anyone who doesn't get in. I will only be using three or four extras. Just a pre-warning. I will explain in full later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, and anything it contains. **

**ΨΩΨΩ**

The girl sat at her computer, and glanced furtively around. Happy that no one was watching her, she opened up Microsoft Office Word and began to write...

**ΨΩΨΩ**

Artemis was bored. She had done her homework, cleaned her room and written the next few chapters of a story she wanted to post. _I could eat, people do that when they're bored _she mused. She picked up the phone next to her and dialled Angel's number. All she got was the answering machine. _Hi, this is Angel, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message! Thanks! _Artemis had called Angel several times already, so she didn't bother leaving a message. She could always call Nessi... No, Nessi was away for the weekend. Where was Angel? It was always possible that she was absorbed in some fic, though there were rarely any good enough to bother getting absorbed in. Maybe she should go on FanFiction. _No. There's better things to do than stare at a screen for an hour. Or two, Or three._ _What else is there to do though? You've done everything you need to. Ugh. Fine. I give up. One hour. Only one! _She decided, hoping there was something decent for her to read.

Artemis logged on, and checked to see if she had any PMs, regarding anything. Nothing. _My friends have ditched me! _She thought. _Well, not really. It's hard to ditch someone when you haven't seen them for a while. _Artemis wasn't sure whether to go to the 39 Clues archive or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians archive. Percy Jackson had more stuff, but the 39 Clues was in better condition. Going against her better judgement, she chose Percy Jackson.

The phone rang beside her, and she jumped, accidently opening the first fic. She picked up the phone, and answered it.

"Hello this is Artemis." she said.

"Oh, hi Artemis, it's Angel. I got your message. Well, _messages. _How many did you need to send?" Angel replied, laughing.

"Well, I might have the wrong number!" Artemis replied defensively.

"Arty, you have me in your contacts. You've called me from your contacts before. It is not wrong." Angel said.

"How may times do I have to tell you not to call me Arty?" Artemis replied, sounding slightly annoyed

"Sorry, _Arty, _I forgot." Angel replied. Artemis sighed, imagining Angel's smirk.

"Please, it is _Artemis!_"

"Okay, okay, _Artemis._"

"_Thank _you."

"So, why did you call me?"

"Oh, I was bored."

"Was? As in, _past tense?"_

"Yeah, I'm on FanFiction now."

"Good luck finding something good to read!" Angel laughed. "Oh, gotta go, Mum's calling. I might meet you on FanFiction later, 'kay?"

"Sure-" Artemis replied, but Angel had already hung up.

**ΩΨΩΨ**

She turned to the fic she had accidently opened, and for a second thought that it was in another language. Then she realised that the jumble of letters was text-talk, and so-called words. She rolled her eyes, but read it anyway.

_hi im julienia gradiella and im realy purty uve neva b4 seen such beauty cause in da most beautifil so dont try and be beta cuz ya cant my hair is golden and siky smoot and I went to goode high skool and dats were I met percy jackson and hes so hot he sed he has a girlfrend but I said no im betta so go out witt me not her shes not preteyr dan me so go out wiv me. he said ok ill go out wiv u annabeth doesnt deserve me he said i said yeah ok and we kissed and went that waz an awesome chappie yah? See ya soon no flames cus ure jelus!_

Artemis made a small noise of disgust at the fic. _Troll _was the first thing she thought. She didn't mind parodies, but she hated trolling.

Her gaze flickered up to the 'review' link, and her eyes widened in astonishment. One hundred and eight, no, nine reviews for a three chapter trolling attempt. She opened the review link and flicked through them. Just as she had expected, they were all flames, well all but six. This was what trolls want! They want flames, and would only stop if you ignored them.

She contemplated reviewing, but decided that that would only add fuel to the flames. Instead of reviewing, Artemis decided to sent the author a Private Message. She opened the author's profile, and selected 'Send PM'. She thought for a while, before typing

_Hi! This is Artemis._

_Could you please help me by stopping your troll account? I don't know whether you have another one or not, but I hate trolls. The Percy Jackson and the Olympians archive is already dying. We don't need things like this adding to it, and speeding up its death._

_Thanks!_

_~Artemis~_

Artemis re-read it, then deleted it. There was no use sending it. She then changed her mind and re-typed it, sending it before she could change her mind again.

She then found her latest PM conversation with Angel, and continued on from that.

_Hey Angel!_

_Ugh. I found another troll. I sent them a PM, but I doubt it will help. I'm so sick of this! Maybe I should leave FanFiction. I don't thing ANYTHING can help. Oh, and have you heard from Nessi?_

_~Artemis~_

She hit send and leaned back in the swivel chair, running her fingers over the cool leather armrests. A reply from Angel arrived, and she scanned it.

_Hey Artemis!_

_ANOTHER one? That's four today! Who was it? We shouldn't leave, they all need us! And who would run The Artemis Foundation? No, I haven't heard from Nessi. She's back Monday, though._

_Angel_

Artemis quickly typed a reply.

_Angel,_

_Yeah, another one. FOUR? That many! Are they all new? This one, iwillmarypercyjakson, is pretty new. Only been on a week, but her 'story' has one hundred and nine reviews and counting! The story was 'percy gats a betta girlfriend'_

_~Artemis~_

She sat back again and waited. Sure enough, five minutes later, she got a reply.

_Arty,_

_I didn't get that one before. Yeah, they're all new. They all had masses of reviews, too! Did you review? I'm going to check it out, so I won't reply instantly._

_Angel_

Artemis rolled her eyes at the nickname, before typing.

_Hi, The,_

_I didn't review. Give me some credit, I'm not that stupid. It's sad that good stories get almost no reviews, whilst troll get heaps!_

_~Artemis~_

After she'd sent it, she noticed another PM from iwillmarypercyjakson.

_Wats a trol? Rnt trols ugly end hry? Imbewtiful and pj luvs me! Ure a meenie!_

Artemis exhaled angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously. _War. _She thought, hitting the reply button.

**ΩΨΩΨ**

**A/N So, what did you think? To explain my other A/N, there will be real FF authors fighting the trolls, and real FF authors with the trolls. I need six people. It's names I need, and I don't want to use anyone without your permission. PLEASE PM me. I won't accept review ones. It is first-come-first-served, so sorry if you don't get it. You will all get roles that may include speaking or PMing. Please say wheter you want to be a troll-supporter or non-troll. I will choose the first three of each. WARNING: YOU MAY NOT BE IN CHARACTER! Yes, I have Angel and Nessi's permission.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. **

**Sorry this took so long, I was waiting to see if I got any more people wanting to do stuff. I only got one, though. :( And school.**

* * *

><p>The girl sat at the computer and checked her FanFiction account. Seeing the amount of reviews and PMs she had gotten, she grinned in glee. So far, all was going to plan. She flicked through the PMs, until one caught her eye. It was from The Artemis Foundation. She scowled as she read it, and was about to send an angry reply, when she thought that this was the perfect opportunity to show her that she wasn't a troll. So she sent a trolly reply. And waited.<p>

* * *

><p>GraceOfTheFlower, or Grace, was sick of the Harry Potter archive, for today at least. However, she was wary of entering the Percy Jackson archive, for fear of burning her eyeballs. But she had a craving for Percy Jackson. So she decided to anyway. The archive was okay, once you got past the trolls and fangirls. She was hoping for a good run today, but doubted there would be one.<p>

Having logged out, thinking that she wouldn't need to go on FanFiction for a while, she had to log in again. The computer was lagging dreadfully, and it was taking ages to load the log in screen. When it finally came up, she logged in as fast as possible. When she had logged in, she was surprised to see a PM. She hadn't had any five minutes ago. It was labelled 'HELP!' and was from The Artemis Foundation. She opened it quickly, wondering what it would be about

_Grace, _

_The troll problem is getting out of control, and I have no idea what to do! There was one troll I just found, and I sent her a PM asking her to stop. Now she's sent a reply: Wats a trol? Rnt trols ugly end hry? Imbewtiful and pj luvs me! Ure a meenie!_

_HELP! I have no idea what to do!_

_~Artemis~_

Grace sat and pondered for a while. There wasn't a lot to do. They could fight back, but how? Trolls weren't stupid fangirls. Trolls could actually think. Fangirls are so much easier to deal with. They could spam them, but then they might get banned. They could send PMs, whether they be angry or calm. They could review. She sent a reply

_Artemis,_

_I'm not sure what we can do. We could try sending then PMs, but that might not work. We could use guilt? Can we get banned for that? However, I think our first step is to recruit more people. Any suggestions?_

_Grace _

After hitting send, she sat back and waited.

Artemis, on the other hand, was furious. She had sent a reply, and now that troll had replied again.

_Stp been meen! U r a po. U shood say nce things 2 me cus im betta thn u! U need 2 geta lif. U gt cpcaks if u review ncelee. Plz rvew nce. If u dont thn u r a meenie._

Artemis exhaled furiously. She reached for the mouse and hit the reply button.

_Okay, the joke is officially over. I don't care that you think you're awesome, and I don't care whether I hurt your feelings. YOU NEED TO STOP. NOW! If you don't, I may have to enlist my friends' help. Got it? Your trolling sucks, and you must be really bored if you have to resort to this. Like, really, seriously bored. I hate trolls, and this is just stupid. You could at least admit to being a troll, instead of playing dumb. Really badly, might I add. If you just told me earlier, I might have cut you some slack, and let you off with a sever reprimand. But now, oh, you've pushed me to the edge and beyond. And you do NOT want that to happen. I am warning you, this will not be pretty. I am not nice. In fact, I am downright mean when I want to be. Right now, I want to be mean. And I will not let up until you tell the world that you are a troll, and stop trolling. _

_I do not swear. I refuse to swear. But you have pushed me very close to swearing. If you do not stop, very soon, then I may just swear. I do not care what you think of me, I do not care what anyone thinks of me. But I will tell you what I think of you. I think that you are a stuck up **** that needs to go get a life. I think you should go die in an hole. I think that you should stop trolling. I think that you are a disgrace to what ever country you come from. I think that everyone there must hate you. I think that I just wasted time and energy on this, and that this Private message is the longeat one I have ever written._

_Have a nice day,_

_Go die in a small, smelly hole,_

_~Artemis~ _

As soon as Artemis sent it, she regret it. All that would do was egg her on. She noticed a Private message from Grace. She read it, and decided that she was right.

_Grace,_

_You're right. I've got Angel with us, and probably Nessi, but who else? Do you have any suggestions? I might send out a PM to a whole heap of people, or put a message on my profile. Or my stories. They are just SO annoying though._

_Guilt might work. I wish I'd thought of that before sending a really long, very angry PM to her. Longest one ever. Meh. I regret it, but it's like, eating a whole heap of chocolate. Doing it is great, and you'd do it again, but you shouldn't have done it in the first place. _

_I'll try and think of something,_

_~Artemis~_

Artemis sent it, and sighed. It was going to be a long, tiring war. They might not win. They might fail miserably, and have the archive come crashing down around their ears. One thing she knew for certain: they would go down fighting. They just needed more people.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you may have guessed, I need more people. GraceOfTheFlower was the only person who PMed me. PLEASE PM me, telling me whether you want to be on the troll's side or mine. You don't have to be a troll, just think that we should just leave them. What did you think? Please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry, AGAIN! I have filled all the anti-troll spots, and they are: HighOffOfSouthPark, bestgyrl, Child of the Ocean and GraceOfTheFlower, whom you met earlier. I apologise to everyone who wanted to be Anti-Troll, but didn't make it. Remember, you don't have to be a troll to be with the trolls. You'll see what I mean later in the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Order, order!" Artemis called. The voices that rang across the forum silenced instantly, as Artemis put on her 'angry' face. "We have all been called here today to address a very important problem, of high significance. For those of you who do not know the meaning of the word 'significance', please leave, as your presence is no longer required." she finished. Several people rose from their seats and filed out the door, leaving only Artemis, Nessi, Angel, Grace, Bestgyrl (Star),Child of the Ocean (CotO) and HighOffOfSouthPark (Kayli).<p>

"Wow. That cleared them off fast." CotO remarked.

"It's disappointing how many people don't know the basics of the English language." Kayli murmured. Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement.

"Okay peoples, we all need to sit down!" Angel shouted, waving at a round table. There were name-cards at each seat, seven in all. After everyone had been seated, Artemis stood.

"Hello, people. I am assuming that you know why we are here. We are here to address the issue of trolls. Horrible, ugly things that should be exterminated immediately." she began. Angel looked mildly confused, and suck her hand in the air. "Yes, Angel?" Artemis sighed.

"Aren't we talking about the online trolls? The ones that write bad stories intentionally just so that they can get flames? And annoy us?" she asked

"Yes, we are, but that was just a-a-a...a non-physical description?" she replied, mildly confused herself.

"Well done, Angel," Nessi began, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You managed to get Artemis confused. And Artemis is _never _confused."

Star giggled quietly.

"_Now, _has everyone finished talking? We _really _need to get talking. Okay, we are here to discuss the problem of the trolls. They are ruining the archive. It's rotting, turning into something no one wants to see. The issue we are addressing today is how to get rid of them"

"Now, hang on a minute," Nessi interrupted. "These trolls are just a bit of fun. Someone wanting to get a reaction. We should jut leave them be. It's just a bit of fun."

"What?" Artemis snapped. Nessi got several glares from other people.

"I mean what I said. I'll still support the cause, you guys are my friends. But that doesn't mean I agree with it all. Sure, the really bad ones can be really annoying, but the subtle trolliness of others is actually quite amusing." Nessi said, raising her head haughtily.

"Wow, Nessi. You really need a reality check. These trolls aren't funny. It's deadly serious." Star said. There were murmurs of agreement throughout the forum.

"Well then. If you refuse to tolerate my thoughts and beliefs, I no longer wish to be part of this." Nessi snapped. She stood up so quickly that her chair fell over. She walked out the door, not glancing back once.

"Wait, Nessi!" Artemis called. "It's not like that! We thought that..." she trailed off, deciding that it was pointless.

"And then there was six." CotO muttered. Artemis sighed, and waved her hand. Nessi's chair, name card and place at the table disappeared.

"Wow! How do you do that? Can I do that?" Angel asked, her eyes glowing. She tried waving her hand at the whiteboard, but nothing happened. Angel sighed.

"I can do that because I am the creator of the forum. I have bocked Nessi until I can talk to her." Artemis replied.

"Um, I think we should get down to business?" Grace said. "I have to go in an hour."

"But you said that you had two hours!" Artemis cried.

"Yeah, well unless that clock is wrong, we've been sitting here for an hour." Grace replied. She was right. Artemis got up, and waked over to a machine that looked similar to a photocopier, and studied it.

"What's that?" Kayli asked.

"This records all conversations that take place inside this forum. I keeps a record of everything said, and transfers it to a printable document. Kind of like a thread." Artemis said, patting the machine. She poked a button, and a long sheet of white paper came out.

"Wow. We talked that much?" Angel breathed.

"Yup. And most of it was totally useless. Latest fashion brands, Percy Jackson, books that have nothing to do with this, boys, cars, food, television shows..." Artemis said, raising her eyebrows. Everyone waited in a tense silence. "Oh well. We can start now. Anyone got ideas?" she finished.

Artemis got up, and wrote the word 'Ideas' on the whiteboard in silver marker.

"Wow. I didn't know you could get silver markers." CotO breathed. "Well, I did, but I just wanted to say something."

"It's my forum; I can get whatever I want." Artemis replied, "And besides, I thought, that like my namesake, I should like the colour silver." Seeing Angel's quick intake of breath, Artemis spoke quickly, "No, Angel, I cannot get you an aquarium of Angelfish. Well, I could, but then I'd have to get something for everyone. And I can't be bothered doing that."

Angel sighed dejectedly. "I never get what I want." she sighed.

"Stop acting like a child, Angel." Artemis snapped. "Now, does anyone have any ideas?"

"We could flame brutally?" Kayli sugessted. Artemis cocked her head to one side, and thought. People muttered for several minutes

"Silence!" Artemis called, "I have an idea." she turned to the whiteboard, picked up a different marker and wrote the word 'guilt'. In sparkly purple marker. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Artemis, that was _my_ idea." she sighed.

"Oh. Artemis said in a small voice. "Well then. _Grace_ has an idea. Here's how we'll do it." she finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry this was so short, I just had to get this AN out. Okay, I will not be updating for a while, because I didn't plan this out well. I'll plan it out, then write all the chapters, then update. Sorry guys! Oh, and if you wish to be with the trolls, like Nessi, PM me. If I don't get enough, I'll simply make people up. Oh, and Nessi is against trolls. Well, the really bad ones, and the ones that never stop. If they admit to it, publicly, then remove their stories, she's fine. But, because of the lack of troll volunteers, she said the she would do it. See you in a while,<strong>

**~Artemis**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Here's how we'll do it"_

"How?" Angel asked.

"Well, we'll try and make them feel bad about ruining the archive." Artemis explained. Angel still looked confused, so Artemis decided to elaborate. "We'll sent them reviews, or private messages, saying things like 'I can't believe that you wan to ruin the Percy Jackson and the Olympians archive. There are people out there that wasn't to read decent stories, and you're stopping them. That's just mean.' Things like that, in either a review or a private message."

"Oh." Angel breathed. Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm still confused. I thought we weren't meant to review trolls."

"This is an exception." Artemis said, moving back to her seat. "I'll give you an example, where's the laptop?"

"Um, I think you left it in the 'Mary-Sue' section of the forum." Angel whispered loudly.

"Oh. I'll be back!" Artemis said, leaving. "Mary-Sue room, Mary-Sue room. Where is it? Ah, yes, fourth room down." she muttered, walking down the long corridor. She opened the grey door with 'Mary-Sue' engraved in the nameplate. Sitting on the administration desk, barely visible in the darkened room, was the laptop. Artemis grabbed it, and hurried out.

* * *

><p>Artemis burst into the Troll room, and the room silenced. "Guys, this is like year one. I could hear you from down the hall! There are other people in here, trying to have serious discussions."<p>

"I thought that you were the creator of the forum," Star said. "Doesn't that mean that you have to be in there with them?"

"If I give them permission, they can be in here." Artemis replied. "Now, be quiet."

"Okay." Angel hissed. Artemis glared at her.

"Anyway, here is what I mean." she said, opening the laptop. "Is there a projector in here? I thought I got projectors installed in all the rooms last Summer." she frowned, before getting up to look around. CotO coughed, and pointed at the now-obvious projector. It was hanging from the roof, in front of the whiteboard.

"It's right there." CotO said.

"Oops." Artemis muttered, walking over to it, and plugging the laptop in. She then sat down, and placed the laptop in front of her.

"Turning it on might help." Kayli suggested.

"Oh. Angel, you do that." Artemis said. Angel complained, but did it anyway.

"Why do I have to do it?" she whined.

"Because I've known you for years. Now shut up and do it." Artemis snapped, not looking up from the laptop. The projector turned on, and the browser was opened to 'iwillmarrypercyjackson's' failed trolling attempt.

"Wow. That's a lot of reviews." Grace commented.

"Yep. And we are going to add to it." Artemis said.

"What?" Angel shrieked. "That's stupid! Do you really think that this troll actually reads her reviews?"

"Well, I hadn't thought of that." Artemis frowned. "I've already lost my temper at her, so it's not a good idea for me to private message her. Anyone volunteer?"

"I'll do it." CotO offered.

"Okay, then. Angel, turn the projector off while CotO logs in." Artemis ordered, passing the laptop to CotO. Angel rolled her eyes, but switched the projector off. Artemis began tapping her fingers on the table, in a steady rhythm.

"Can you stop that?" Angel asked after several minutes. It's really annoying."

"I'm just excited." Artemis explained.

CotO handed the laptop back. "Done." he said

"Cool. Now, I need to find the troll again. Here! Now, what do we want to say?" Artemis asked. Everyone started shouting suggestions, until Artemis stood up, raised both eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that worked. Now, since you have so many wonderful suggestions, we will do a line each starting with, Grace." Artemis said. Grace nodded, and thought a minute.

"I can't believe you're doing this. It makes me sick." she said.

"What? What makes you sick?" Angel asked. Artemis whacked her on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"That's what she wants to put in the private message." Artemis sighed. "Anyway, that's a good line. Everyone agree?"

People nodded. Angel was still scowling, but nodded.

"Good." Artemis said, typing. "Oh, oops. We have to turn the projector on. Angel-" seeing Angel's face, Artemis decided against telling her to do it, and instead got up herself. She turned the projector on, and sat down again. The screen flickered to life, revealing the first line of the private message.

"I-I have a line." Star said. Artemis nodded at her. Star continued, "I came to this archive to satisfy my craving for Percy Jackson stories. What do I find? This pitiful excuse of a troll."

"Very good!" Artemis exclaimed. "Kayli, your go."

"There are people out there that want to read good stories. Instead, they find this, ruining their experience. No one really enjoys coming here anymore." she said.

"Great! CotO?"

"You are helping to destroy this already rotting archive, assisting in it's demise. I can't believe that anyone could even think of doing that, yet here you are, right before my eyes. Disgusting." CotO spat, scowling.

"Excellent. Angel?"

"I used to love coming here, to read, to get inspiration. But how can I, with troll like you polluting the archive. I don't know why I even bother looking for anything decent to read anymore. I should just leave." Angel said.

"Wonderful!" Artemis squealed.

"Um, aren't you going to add a line?" CotO asked.

"Oh. I probably should," she said, frowning thoughtfully, "I've got it! A closing sentence: I suppose I should be angry, but right now I'm just disappointed and sad. This used to be my favorite place on the whole of FanFiction, now I can't come here without worrying about something. I just wish that you'd stop trolling. Please, for the sake of everyone on the archive, stop trolling."

"Yay! It's done!" Star exclaimed. Artemis nodded, and typed it all up.

_To iwillmarrypercyjackson,_

_I can't believe you're doing this. It makes me sick. I came to this archive to satisfy my craving for Percy Jackson stories. What do I find? This pitiful excuse of a troll. There are people out there that want to read good stories. Instead, they find this, ruining their experience. No one really enjoys coming here anymore._

_You are helping to destroy this already rotting archive, assisting in it's demise. I can't believe that anyone could even think of doing that, yet here you are, right before my eyes. Disgusting. I used to love coming here, to read, to get inspiration. But how can I, with troll like you polluting the archive? I don't know why I even bother looking for anything decent to read anymore. I should just leave._

_I suppose I should be angry, but right now I'm just disappointed and sad. This used to be my favorite place on the whole of FanFiction, now I can't come here without worrying about something. I just wish that you'd stop trolling. Please, for the sake of everyone on the archive, stop trolling._

_Sincerely,_

_Child of the Ocean_

"Yay! It looks great!" Angel shrieked, jumping up and down. Artemis hit the 'send' button, and logged out of CotO's account.

"Thanks, CotO." she said, shutting the laptop. "Does everyone understand now?"

"Yeah, I get it." Angel said.

"So, you can use that one, or come up with your own. It's up to you, really. But I suggest that you use private messaging. Angel has a good point. I'll private message all of you later in the week to either check up on all of you, and see how you're going, or call another meeting. Does anyone want to say anything before we leave?" Artemis asked.

"I do." Star said. "Do you really think that we can get rid of all the trolls?"

"Well, I'd like to think so, but that seems unrealistic. But we could probably get rid of quite a few, and make an example of them. Then maybe more trolls will follow suit. Oh, and CotO, can you let me know if that troll responds?"

"Sure." he said, nodding.

"Is everyone clear on what has to be done? Does anyone want to say something? No? Okay then. See you all soon. Please exit via the main doors. I do not want to have to pay the fire brigade because someone left through an emergency fire escape. Again." Artemis sighed.

Everyone rose, and headed for the door.

"Thanks for coming!" Artemis called after them. She turned around to pack up the laptop, but instead found Angel standing in front of her. Angel's arms were folded, and she didn't look happy.

"We need to talk. About the way you've been treating me." Angel snapped. Artemis' eyes widened in surprise.

"But, why?" Artemis asked.

"Because I don't like the way you've been treating me." Angel repeated. "Hurry up and pack up. I'll meet you in the foyer in five minutes."

"But-" Artemis began. Angel had already left. Artemis shook her head, and started packing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my awesome beta, GraceOfTheFlower, who features in this story. Please review!<strong>

**~Artemis**


End file.
